Communication devices such as mobile phones have expanded their functions including the connection to the Internet. To cope with increase in communication data, technologies such as, for example, Long Term Evolution (LTE)-Advanced have been developed. LTE-Advanced uses Carrier Aggregation (CA) to achieve high throughput.
In Carrier Aggregation, there has been suggested an art that prevents signals from leaking to other paths even when signals in multiple frequency bands are simultaneously transmitted and received as disclosed in, for example, International Publication No. 2014/010575. In addition, there has been suggested an art capable of supporting both communication methods of Diversity and Carrier Aggregation as disclosed in, for example, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2015-2395.
However, there has been room for improvement in the loss in a module in which signals in multiple frequency bands are simultaneously transmitted and received.